Talk:Kingdom of Praugsia
Welcome to the Kingdom of Praugsia talk page. If you would like to begin a micronational alliance with Praugsia, please post here. The contents of this page are checked at least once a week. Alliance Scientopia would like to offer you an alliance Scientopia 21:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Sure. What will be the primary purpose of this alliance? Kingdom of Praugsia ---- To ensure future peace and to strengthen Scientopia's already strong intermicronational ties. Scientopia 16:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I will accept this peaceful alliance. I would also like to thank you for becoming the first micrnationalist to propose relations with my country. Kingdom of Praugsia / User:Chipgambino A Praugsia-Camuria Alliance We have been watching your nation on this wiki for some time now, and we think it is the right time to offer a formal alliance between our two nations, this alliance could be used to help our two nations grow stronger and better conected in the micronational world, working together for a mutual advantage. King Ian II 19:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I am honored to have Camuria offer my nation an alliance. I see no reason to refuse this offer. I will accept. Paul Compeaux, Kingdom of Praugsia Alliance To: The appropriate officials of the Praugsian government Greetings! This is president Kalvin Koolidge of the Republic of Petorio which you may, or may not be familiar with. We would like to request an alliance with your nation. We expect great things from Praugsia and wish to be allied with your nation for many years to come! You can reply to this alliance request on Petorios talk page or by e-mail. Thanks. Ramtak619 01:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance with New Europe New Europe welcomes the great nation of Praugsia as an ally. We undestand that Scientopia is threatening you with termination of diplomatic relations. Do not fear them, for they bully anyone they can into converting to their way of thinking. Somple-Praugsia Alliance In response to your desire for an alliance between the Empire of Somple and the Kingdom of Praugsia, the Imperial Somplenese Government does agree that a friendship between our two nations should exist. however, an alliance can only take place if a treaty agreed upon by both nations is put into effect. Somple cannot establish an alliance without discussing any and all terms. -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Ribonia and Lord of Tilston Treaty terms for a possible treaty between Somple and Praugsia 1. No military alliance, except for defensive alliance as long as neither nation uses war as a means of Imperialism. 2. Both nations must provide laws that protect basic civil rights. No legal discrimination against people because of their race, culture, religion, sexual orientation, or social status. 3. Both nations must have stable governments. 4. Any treaty between Somple and Pragsia can be terminated if even one part of the treaty is ignored by either power. 5. Neither Somple or Praugsia may form alliances with terrorist groups, or engage in terroist activities against other micronations, macronations, or otherwise. ---- These terms are fair. I agree to them all. --Chipgambino 23:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Before concluding any agreement, are there any you wish to include? -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Ribonia and Lord of Tilston There is one term I have included in the list. --Chipgambino 23:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) If there are no further terms then Somple will allow for the establishment of an alliance with Praugsia under the terms mentioned above agreed upon by both nations. -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Ribonia and Lord of Tilston 19 March 2009 Exellent. Somple is now considered an ally of Praugsia. May peace and prosperity reign between us. --Chipgambino 21:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Bokonton/Praugsia Alliance Greetings, Praugsia. the Republic of Bokonton would like to offer a possible alliance with your great nation. Whether or not you take up this offer, we wish your nation well in all further endeavours.It is a sad age when a Micronation is judged purely on its size.Bokontonian 20:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) U.S.A-Praugsia alliance Representative of Praugsia, The Federal Government of the United States of Altania only copied the allies of the two united nations to its allies list, but did not see Praugsia on it. President Hill confirmed the alliance has been passed to allies of the Union and we are sorry for any trouble caused in our error. UnitedStatesofAltania 19:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I understand. Altania has been placed back on the allies list. --Chipgambino 21:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The Republic of Alerther Dear Paul Compeaux, I, King Kevin, am from The Republic of Alerther and head of its Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs Department. I request an alliance between our two micronations to ensure peace and create trade. Signed, King Kevin Firesnowball 13:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Westnitrian diplomacy Hello, I am Finarfin of Kingdom of Westnitria and I wish to be yourt ally. Please answer